bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Willisjacksonhere
Welcome Hi, welcome to the '''[[BioShock Wiki:About|BioShock Wiki]]'''! Thanks for your edit to the '''Booker DeWitt''' page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the [[BioShock Wiki:Community Portal|Community Portal]] for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The [[BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style]] is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an '''[[BioShock Wiki:Administrators|administrator]]''' or a ''' ''', or leave a message on [[User talk:Willbachbakal|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! [[User:Willbachbakal|Willbachbakal]] ([[User talk:Willbachbakal|talk]]) 13:28, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Re:Booker bio "''[[Booker_DeWitt#History|Booker DeWitt is a New Yorker of partial Native American descent, who was born on April 19, 1874.]]''" This is written on the same page we're talking about. If you don't care about reading it, fine, but stop bothering us with adding a line which is not necessary for the short description of the character on top of the page. Also, adding it right at the beginning of the page can be considered as spoilers, since this fact is only known later in the game (hinted by [[Cornelius Slate]] at the [[Hall of Heroes]] and later in [[The True Color of My Skin|a voxophone]] at [[Downtown Emporia]]) and points to the real identity of Comstock. All you're doing here is bothering all editors on this wiki with something they're not denying. [[User:Pauolo|Pauolo]] ([[User talk:Pauolo|talk]]) 14:27, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :I also find revolting that you would propose to pay for an edit on a free-editing wikia. No one here is making edits in the expectation of getting paid, we simply do it by interest to the BioShock series. [[User:Pauolo|Pauolo]] ([[User talk:Pauolo|talk]]) 14:32, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: bookers heritage While it's definitely awesome that Booker canonically has Native American heritage, I don't expressly think it's necessary or relevant to add that to the very first line of his description, particularly as his origins are described in far more detail in his bio, so I don't think that edit should happen. Looking at the way you've been discussing this with other users, namely Pauolo, I also don't think you're handling this subject in the most mature way, even if it's understandably close to your heart. --[[User:Willbachbakal|Willbachbakal]] ([[User talk:Willbachbakal|talk]]) 16:49, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Erasing that whole section from my talk page was a very bad move. While your likely didn't do it maliciously, as a user you do not have the right to erase content from other user's personal spaces (i.e. their user and talk pages), even if you initiated the discussion in that particular section. The way the discussion turned out may not be to your liking, but that's something you're going to have to live with. As for the subject at hand, my answer is still no. You have clearly demonstrated a very personal bias towards this edit, one that goes against the quality standards of the wiki. Disregarding your personal agenda, what you are proposing is not only redundant, but also potentially spoiler-related, and so does not warrant mentioning Booker's Native American heritage on his introductory paragraph (it is, however, discussed in detail in his bio). P.S. I would also discourage you to remove content from your own talk page unless you want to archive it, even if it's not explicitly against the rules. It's rude and generally ineffective when it comes to hiding content, which can be fished back through your edit history. --[[User:Willbachbakal|Willbachbakal]] ([[User talk:Willbachbakal|talk]]) 22:15, October 11, 2014 (UTC) I am going to exert admin license here and restore ''everything'' you tried to remove. Sure, you're frustrated and want to leave the wiki (after a mere 17 edits). That's your prerogative. It does not, however, give you the right to do what you did. You are not entitled to anything here, particularly as so far you've only been disruptive, unpleasant and unwilling to contribute positively. At this point, you ''deserve'' to have your entire little episode on show for everyone to see. Make any attempt to remove these conversations again, and I will remove your editing rights, including on your own talk page. --[[User:Willbachbakal|Willbachbakal]] ([[User talk:Willbachbakal|talk]]) 22:41, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Ii'm going to remove these conversations and if you bring them back then I'm going to call up the FBI and have you presecuted. There is nothing in the wiki rules that says that I can't delete my own talk page or text. I also sent you a request to do it. If you restore then I will call up the FBI and have you prosecuted. There is NOTHING in the rulbook that dissalows me from doing this. It's your call. [[User:Willisjacksonhere|Willisjacksonhere]] ([[User talk:Willisjacksonhere|talk]]) 03:02, October 12, 2014 (UTC) : I am sorry but please stop being immature and let it go. The members of this wikia have been more than polite despite your behavior. One thing, the FBI's job is not to deal with a petty problem on the internet such as this. Second, if you were to contact them with this "emergency", you would be arrested and prosecuted. Willbachbakal is simply showcasing your erroneous behavior for those who in the future may have the same agendas you've had. As said before, we've had much of a debate about this small bit of phrases and we as a wikia have settled for what is currently on the page now. So you have no right to tell anyone what to do. Not me, not the admins, not the wikia, and certainly not the FBI or other "internet" authorities. [[User:Tricksteroffools|Tricksteroffools]] ([[User talk:Tricksteroffools|talk]]) 05:02, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay, you've been trolling for long enough already. I've banned you for a month, including on your own talk page. Hopefully, by the end of that period, you will have either matured or moved on. --[[User:Willbachbakal|Willbachbakal]] ([[User talk:Willbachbakal|talk]]) 06:12, October 12, 2014 (UTC) An Explanation Dear user, I know you've experience some consternation regarding the editing of [[Booker DeWitt|Booker DeWitt's]] nationality/ race in his article and I just wanted to write this so that any issues can be put to rest amicably. You should be aware that the page underwent a long-running edit war several months ago. It was enough of a struggle just to get the wording arranged in a way that the majority of people approved of. Changing it back without giving any good reason why it ought to be changed (outside of "Native American heritage is cool") is digging up old anxieties among the dedicated contributors on the site. The fact is that Booker has parial Native American ancestry. No one is denying this (except for Booker himself). I'm sure we'd all appreciate a wider and more diverse range of protagonists in video games, but the fact is that the current placement of Booker's heritage belongs under the History section, here are a few reasons why: 1. The knowledge of Booker's Native American heritage is potentially a spoiler to the plot. Placing it below the Spoiler Warning prevents this. 2. Booker is not only Native American, you can tell just by looking at his picture. I really hate bringing this up as various traits determine physical appearance, but clearly he is of caucasian ancestry as well, we just don't know it. Do you want us to list the backgrounds of every character (Ex. "[[Jack]] is the white protagonist of ''[[BioShock]]''" or "[[Andrew Ryan]] is the caucasian founder of [[Rapture]]…")? No, because it's clunky and unnecessary. So, for the sake of both accuracy and continuity with all the other pages on the site, we don't mention that kind of stuff in the opening line. 3. Mentioning it at the very begining is like waiving a gigantic flag, which is neither good nor bad, it's just drawing a lot of attention to it. The fact is that his ancestry is brought up where appropriate on the article (under the History section which discusses his past). A person ''ought'' to be proud of their heritage, but Booker DeWitt certainly isn't. You are more than welcome to contribute to this Wiki, but the fact that you've only been focusing on the Booker article is suspect. Thus far, you've only given emotional reasons as for why the page should be changed, not logical ones. I hope this is informative and that the issue can be put to an end. [[User:Unownshipper|Unownshipper]] ([[User talk:Unownshipper|talk]]) 22:05, October 11, 2014 (UTC)